Unauthorized use of video content, such as rebroadcast thereof, is undesirable from the point of view of video content providers, who may not be compensated for the unauthorized use. Existing methods for preventing or detecting unauthorized use include attaching metadata to video files, and protocols that add material to or around edges of video frames. Such methods may sometimes be circumvented by removing the metadata or cropping the video.